Stres, Stress, Stress, dan Stress
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Apakah yang akan terjadi seandainya seorang Remus Lupin mengalami stress berat? Hmm... ONESHOT Dikerjakan saat authoress lagi stress berat juga, jadi mohon maaf kalo ada yang error.


**A/N : **Inilah hasil dari stress sang authoress selama seharian penuh. Authoress luar biasa stress, bahkan sampe nangis. Seorang gue, bisa nangis itu amat sangat mukjizat, lho. Sumpah, hari ini bikin gue stress, kesel setengah mati, marah, sebel sama semua orang, dan juga capek sampe pengen tepar aja di tengah jalan.

**Song of the day : "FUCK YOU" by Lily Allen. *karena itulah yang pengen gue katakan ke semua orang. F*CK YOU!!***

Remus menatap jadwalnya yang tertulis rapi di buku agenda miliknya. Yap. Tahun ketujuh baru saja dimulai dan mereka - ia dan semua anak kelas 7 lainnya - sudah mendapatkan begitu banyak tugas. Tugas, baik individu maupun kelompok, sudah menunggu di depan mata untuk diselesaikan. Waktu penyelesaian tugas pun tidak tanggung-tanggung. Paling lama hanya seminggu, dan paling cepat hanya 1 malam. Ya. SATU MALAM. Luar binasa...

"Yosh!" kata Remus semangat sambil menutup agendanya. "Kerja kelompok pertama adalah Ramuan. Sekarang aku harus membicarakan tugasnya bersama dengan yang lainnya." Dan ia melesat kembali ke asrama untuk menemui teman-temannya.

Sayang sekali Remus tidak tahu kalau tahun ini akan menjadi tahun neraka baginya...

**Asrama, kamar para Marauders**

"Apa? Kerja kelompok? Sekarang? Yang benar saja!" keluh Sirius sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. "Aku capek, Moony. Lagipula, baru saja 2 hari yang lalu kita selesai liburan musim panas. Masa' kau sudah mau mengerjakan tugas? Bersantailah sedikit, Moony."

"Tapi, kalau tidak cepat-cepat diselesaikan..."

"Pokoknya aku tidak bisa." potong Sirius sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan enteng. "Otakku masih otak hura-hura. Masih belum sepenuhnya bangun dari suasana liburan. Dengan otak begini, mana bisa aku mengerjakan tugas." sambung sang Animagus berwujud anjing ini.

"Tapi..."

"Aku juga tidak bisa." kata James sambil sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan Quidditchnya. "Aku sudah janji pada timku untuk latihan malam ini. Dan juga malam-malam berikutnya. Kekalahan kita tahun lalu harus kita balas!" katanya dengan semangat membara. "Jadi... Aku tidak yakin bisa hadir mengerjakan tugas kelompok ini. Maaf, Moony..." tambahnya disertai cengiran bersalah.

"Kalau aku... Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal Ramuan..." bisik Peter ketakutan. "Jadi, daripada aku mengganggu, mungkin lebih baik kalau aku tidak ikut sama sekali." Ia melirik Remus dengan mimik ketakutan. "Kau... tidak apa-apa, kan, Remus??"

Remus hanya bisa terdiam. Tugas kelompok ini seharusnya dikerjakan berempat. Tidak mungkin ia bisa mengerjakannya seorang diri. Bisa-bisa ia botak mendadak karena stress, Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Waktunya begitu mepet, dan Remus bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menunda-nunda. Selain itu, ia terlalu perfeksionis. Semuanya ingin ia selesaikan dengan sempurna dan tepat waktu, tidak ada cacat sedikitpun.

"Ka... Kalau begitu,aku akan mulai hari ini. Kalau kalian ada waktu, besok kita lanjutkan. Bagaimana?" ujar Remus disertai senyuman manis.

"Oke!" sahut ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Yah, paling tidak mereka akan membantuku besok malam, pikir Remus senang.

**Keesokan malamnya**

"Tidak bisa? Tapi kalian sudah janji akan membantuku?!"

Remus benar-benar tidak percaya. Ketiga sahabatnya lagi-lagi menolak untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama. Padahal, kemarin mereka sudah setuju untuk membantunya. Apa-apaan mereka ini?! Memangnya mereka pikir Remus itu budak mereka, yang rela mengerjakan tugas mereka begitu saja?!

"Kalau tidak larut malam seperti ini, aku mau." kata Sirius santai sambil menguap. "Kalau malam begini, aku ngantuk. Mana bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas kalau ngantuk? Nanti aku mengganggumu, lagi."

"Aku... Aku masih belum mengerti soal tugasnya. Aku sudah mencoba untuk tanya kesana kemari, tapi tetap saja..." kata Peter terbata-bata.

"Aku masih ada latihan Quidditch. Soalnya, anggota timku yang lainnya hanya bisa jam-jam segini." Keluarlah alasan James Potter, kapten Quidditch asrama Gryffindor.

Remus menghela napas. Yah, mungkin malam ini ia harus tenggang rasa lagi. "Baiklah... Tapi, besok malam tolong bantu aku, ya."

"Tentu!" sahut ketiganya.

**Keesokan malamnya**

"Tidak bisa lagi?! Kalian, kan, sudah janji!!" kata Remus sedikit kesal. Benar-benar teman-temannya ini keterlaluan! Sudah 2 malam mereka absen mengerjakan tugas, sekarang malah mau absen lagi?! Betul-betul keterlaluan!

"Aku ngantuk parah, Moons..." gumam Sirius tidak jelas dari balik bantal. "Lagipula, aku baru saja kembali dari detensi bersama McGonagall. Masa' kau tega menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan tugas lagi?"

"Aku masih bingung... Sebenarnya tugasnya itu apa? Kita pilih satu ramuan yang menurut kita menarik, atau ramuannya sudah ditentukan? Lalu, dari segi apa saja yang harus kita bahas? Apa bahan-bahannya termasuk? Efek samping? Fungsinya? Penggunaannya bagaimana? Pusiiiinng..." kata Peter, bingung sendiri.

"Aku lagi-lagi ada latihan. Ternyata mengetes begitu banyak peminat sehingga membuatku dan anggota yang lainnya kewalahan." ucap James gembira.

Remus malam ini hanya bisa menganga menatap teman-temannya. Lagi-lagi mereka absen menemaninya. Betul-betul teman sejati... Pikir Remus sinis.

**Malam ****ketiga, malam terakhir**

Remus berjalan dengan lesu menuju perpustakaan. Lagi-lagi teman-temannya absen mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Alasannya sama seperti sebelumnya. Sirius, malas dan capek. James, terlalu sibuk dengan tim Quidditchnya. Peter, tidak mengerti sama sekali mengenai Ramuan, jadi sia-sia saja membawanya. Remus rasanya sudah siap meledak. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap teman-temannya. Apa ini yang dinamakan sahabat?! Sembarangan saja melemparkan tugas kepadanya. Memangnya ia tidak mau tidur seperti Sirius? Memangnya ia benar-benar mengerti tugasnya? Memangnya ia tidak ingin menghabiskan malam mengerjakan hobinya, seperti membaca? Mengingat jawaban tolol teman-temannya, rasanya ia ingin sekali merobek mulut mereka satu per satu menggunakan alat Muggle bernama cutter!

Remus membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan lesu. Dihampirinya meja yang senantiasa menemaninya hingga larut malam sejak ia memulai tugasnya. Ya. Temannya hanyalah meja, buku, perkamen, botol tinta, dan pena bulu. Merekalah yang Remus anggap sebagai teman sejati untuk saat ini.

"Remus? Apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan selarut ini?" tanya Lily Evans yang kebetulan saja mengembalikan buku. Gadis berambut merah itu menghampiri Remus yang tampak begitu lesu.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas Ramuan." sahut Remus singkat. Manusia serigala itu mulai mengeluarkan peralatannya untuk 'berperang'.

Lily mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Bukankah tugas itu seharusnya dikerjakan kelompok? Mana anggota kelompok yang lainnya?"

"Sibuk." jawab Remus sinis.

"Sibuk?" ulang Lily bingung. Ditatapnya Remus lekat-lekat untuk menunggu jawaban selanjutnya, karena ia pikir kalimat itu belum selesai. Saat itulah ia menyadari ada perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada Remus.

Pemuda berambut emas itu tampak sangat kurus, bahkan lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Selain itu, sinar gembira di matanya entah kenapa telah redup, dan digantikan dengan sepasang bola mata yang keruh tak bercahaya. Bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna merah merekah sekarang nampak begitu pucat. Pipinya yang penuh mulai tampak tirus seperti kurang makan. Bahkan Lily bisa melihat jelas kantung mata berwarna hitam menghiasi kedua matanya.

"Remus, kau... seperti kurang tidur..." gumam Lily khawatir.

Remus mendengus kesal. "Siapapun juga akan kurang tidur kalau harus mengerjakan tugas gila seperti ini sendirian." sahutnya sinis dan kasar. Belum pernah Lily mendengar seorang Remus Lupin berkata kasar seperti itu.

"Remus, kau kenapa?" tanya Lily ragu.

Di saat itulah Remus John Lupin meledak.

"Kenapa?!" serunya lantang. Amarah sudah memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. "Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sudah stress?! Kesal setengah mati dengan 3 orang yang mengaku-aku sebagai sahabatku?! Mendengar nama mereka disebut saja rasanya aku mau muntah!"

Lily betul-betul tidak menyangka Remus bisa berkata kasar mengenai teman-temannya. Belum pernah sekalipun ia menjelek-jelekkan temannya seperti itu.

"Tiap malam mereka hanya bisa menolak dengan alasan yang tidak jelas sama sekali! Menyebalkan!!" sambung Remus berapi-api. "Memangnya, mereka pikir aku tidak butuh istirahat, apa?! Memangnya aku tidak mau bersantai seperti Sirius, tidur-tiduran seperti orang tidak ada kerjaan begitu?! Atau seperti Peter yang selalu mengandalkan ketidaktahuannya untuk bisa lepas dari tugas? Memangnya mereka pikir aku ini manusia super yang selalu mengerti apa yang harus dikerjakan?! Aku ini juga masih bingung, tahu! Lalu James! Si bodoh itu juga sama saja!! Memangnya hanya dia saja yang boleh bersenang-senang dengan hobinya? Aku juga mau bersantai dan duduk membaca novel yang sudah dari musim panas belum sempat aku rampungkan! Mereka itu betul-betul menyebalkan, menyebalkan, MENYEBALKAN!!" jerit Remus kesal sambil membanting sebuah buku Ramuan yang tebal. Napasnya tersengal-sengal setelah berhasil mengungkapkan semuanya di depan Lily.

Lily hanya bisa menatap pemuda berambut emas di hadapannya dengan ekspresi percampuran antara takut, bingung, dan heran. Well… ia sendiri bingung harus berkata apa. Sulit untuk menjelaskan kepada orang yang sedang diamuk amarah.

**Setelah tugas dikumpulkan, tugas berikutnya**

James, Sirius, dan Peter melesat lari dari kamar mereka. Beberapa barang seperti buku, lampu, botol tinta, dan bahkan sapu terbang kebanggaan James mengejar mereka di belakang disertai jeritan kesal seseorang.

Lily menaikkan alis mata heran saat melihat ketiga Marauders itu bersembunyi di balik pilar, seolah-olah mereka sedang bersembunyi dari sesuatu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Sssstttt…!!" desis James sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik dan ketakutan. "Jangan keras-keras, Lily."

Kerutan di dahi Lily semakin dalam. Memangnya ada apa, ya?

"Remus mengamuk." kata Sirius. Mata abu-abunya masih menatap wasapada pintu kamar mereka. Dari kamar tersebut, masih terdengar raung kemarahan seorang pemuda manis bernama Remus Lupin.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatnya naik pitam seperti itu." gumam James. "Kau tahu, Sirius?"

"Mana aku tahu." balas Sirius. "Yang aku tahu, ia mulai meledak saat kau bilang tidak ada waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok baru dari McGonagall."

"Lho? Bukankah itu karena alasan tidak masuk akal yang Peter berikan?" kilah James.

"Kok aku?? Jelas-jelas yang terakhir bicara itu Sirius!" sanggah Peter sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sirius dengan jari telunjuknya yang gemuk.

Mereka bertiga terus begitu, saling tuduh. Lily sendiri hanya bisa melihat tingkah ketiga Marauders ini dengan datar. Yah, derita Remus sampai harus berteman dengan orang-orang tidak peka seperti mereka, gumamnya dalam hati.

**THE END**

**A/N : **Dengan kata lain, mereka bertiga gak ngerti pokok permasalahan yang bikin Remus marah. Bodoh… Gak dipaksa buat review, kok. Ini cuma raungan dan jeritan hati seorang authoress yang lagi kesel.


End file.
